


History of Costumes : Tim Drake Edition

by SweetTsubaki



Series: Tim Drake Week 2017 [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: As always it starts neutrally then goes angsty, Gen, Post-Crisis (DCU), Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), Pre-New 52, then I force them to stop being so angsty 'cause it's not good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: The first and last time Tim wore each of his costumesTim Drake Week 2017 - Day 1 : Day 1: Firsts / Lasts





	History of Costumes : Tim Drake Edition

The first time Tim wore Jason's Robin costume was a few hours after Dick left to help Bruce against Two-Face. He didn't have any agenda for himself. He just wanted to help and convince Dick to be Robin again. Because Batman needs a Robin.

The last time Tim wore Jason's Robin costume had still not been for his own agenda. He knew Bruce had said he wasn't ready yet and that he shouldn't get out there. That if he did he could say good bye to the idea of ever becoming Robin. But Tim, at this moment, did not care. Batman was in danger. Against Scarecrow's fear gas and without an antidote, Bruce would need help. He didn't care if he never became Robin as long as he could save Bruce's life. That's why he first reached out to Dick after all. And now he was given his own costume. He was actually Robin.

\- - - - -

The first time Tim wore his Green, Red, Yellow and Black Robin costume was after saving Bruce from Scarecrow's gas. The first time he wore it outside he was in Paris. Studying Martial Arts, well really Healing Arts for now, under the watchful eye of Rahul Lama. Despite not being as high as Gotham's building (which he did not know anything about yet, because he had obviously never gone out to take pictures of Batman and Robin, of course he hadn't), the old Haussmann architecture did remind him of some of Gotham's buildings (but not as dark…never as dark as Gotham). He also didn't really have to swing as most rooftops were actually connected. It was both a foreign and familiar feeling.

The last time Tim wore his Green, Red, Yellow and Black Robin costume was during Superboy's funeral. He'd love to say it was because he got the idea of his next costume but the truth is that it was the opposite. He was forced to think of a next costume because he couldn't stand this one anymore. He had lost his ex-girlfriend and his father because of it (nevermind that he'd never have had them in the first place without it), when he was in it. But worst of all, he had lost his best friend, he couldn't even help him. He could have dealt with just Steph's and his father's death. It's horrible to say but he had already almost started to move on (thanks to Conner and Dick). But Conner's death, he knows, isn't something he can come back from as easily, and not just because Conner isn't there to help him deal with grief. This costume is the costume of loss, of grief and Tim can't deal with that, not without his best friend and he can't bother the others because everyone's grieving someone. So he's going to repress everything and he's going to throw away this costume because he doesn't want the reminder.

\- - - - -

The first time Tim wore his Red and Black costume was after Superboy's funeral. After he threw his previous costume away. He wanted to Honor his best friend, but mostly he didn't want to forget him. He didn't want the reminder of his death so he tried to remind himself of his life. It was hell but he was ready for it (no he wasn't). It was the costume that reminded him that no matter how much he wanted to give up, he still had people he couldn't give up for.

The last time Tim wore his Red and Black costume was when his skull was burnt. When Steph went behind his back *on Bruce's order* after Bruce died (because apparently, it's him as a Robin the problem, not the costume because Bart died too). To make him a better Robin. Which he gets, after all Batman died on his watch. But she betrayed him. He was getting over her lying about her death for a year and she did this to him. So he donned another costume. Because there was another trauma to be added to his list.

\- - - - - -

The first time he put on the Red Robin costume he was actually still Robin. He needed to protect his skull. And the costume fit him. The costume he had taken from Ulysses who wanted his revenge. And even if Tim knew it wasn't his own fault, that Ulysses was simply too narcissistic to even consider he was at fault himself, Tim couldn't help but feel the guilt because he couldn't protect them, like he couldn't protect Bruce. It was also the costume Ulysses had stolen from Jason (how much tweaking was necessary in the end? Because Jason was a lot taller than Ulysses who himself was slightly taller than Tim). This costume was the costume of disappointment and it fit Tim to a T.

The last time he put on the Red Robin costume was 6 years later. He had turned it around. His life had turned around. Almost everyone he loved was back. He had -finally- talked things through with Bruce and Dick and Damian, he had even let go of his guilt and anger toward Jason even if they weren't close they were allies, sometimes. He had helped the Batfam reconstruct itself, he had reconnected with Kon and Bart and Cassie and the other Teen Titans, helped mentor the new ones. He was ready to move on with his life. He had given the Red Robin mantle a new life, a new and better reputation but it was time to wave goodbye. He had talked it out with Bette and Dick and Conner and he was the new Flamebird. The Kyptonian Hero who fought alongside Nightwing. It was perfect to honor both his relationship with Dick and his friendship with Conner.

**Author's Note:**

> This last one is one of my hc (especially in my Detective!AU/Sequel)  
> I hoped you liked it :)
> 
> PS : should I add a series called "Is it Platonic ? Is it Romantic ? Can I ever make my mind up about Tim and Kon ?" or "Platonic or Romantic, no one knows. Both can be true, it's up to you" ?
> 
> If you wanna talk [here's my writing tumblr](https://sweetwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
